


Taking Care of You

by PyschoticGoldfish



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyschoticGoldfish/pseuds/PyschoticGoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke gets ill and doesn't want to let it affect her work, Bellamy has other ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Last of my three fics being added from previous sites (wow that made no grammatical sense)

As the sound of multiple people arguing surrounded her, Clarke groaned and dropped her head into her hands. She used her fingers to massage her temples softly, wincing as the voices grew louder. She didn't even know what they were arguing about anymore, all the voices seemed to be morphing into one loud noise, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. She was only in this position for a few minutes before she heard someone make shh noises, and when all the voices stopped at once she glanced up to see four sets of eyes staring at her with worry on their faces. Frowning, she dropped her hands and sat upright, glaring at them all before speaking softly.

"Please, if you're going to scream at each other, do it elsewhere. This is a place of healing, and I will not tolerate those noise levels in here again. Understood?" The fact she was practically whispering kind of diminished her point slightly, as the people surrounding her paid no attention to her words and instead paid attention to the fact one of their leaders seemed unwell.

"Sorry Clarke, won't happen again," came the response from Jasper, and Clarke winced again. Jasper wasn't exactly the quietest person, even his normal speaking voice seemed to grate on her.

"Yeah, we'll go figure this out somewhere else," was Finn's input. He took Jasper and Monty's arms and practically dragged them outside the dropship, giving Raven a meaningful look as they left. Raven took this as a sign to stay behind, and sat next to Clark slowly.

Cocking her head, Raven made sure to speak softly. "Are you okay? You don't seem so hot Clarke..." Clarke looked at her, pulling a face, and rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. You're being totally ratty, and you seem a little flushed. Are you ill?"

"No," Clarke replied, "I'm fine. Healers don't have time to get sick, so I'm fine." She pushed herself off the bed they were sitting on and wandered over to the supplies table. "I'm just sick of all the arguing," she mumbled, resting her hands on the table and closing her eyes.

Raven chewed on her lip, unsure. "I'm pretty sure it's not just that, you're sick. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar," Raven forgot to lower her voice and watched as Clarke dipped her head forward. "What are your symptoms?"

"I'm fine," Clarke bit out, turning to look at the brunette, surprised at the amount of concern shown across her face. "There's nothing wrong with me, just a headache. Now get out and go do your job, let me do mine." She stalked across to where they kept the bandages, kneeling down by them and starting to sort through them. When she heard the curtain of the dropship fall she sighed, turning to make sure Raven had really gone.

Seeing the empty space before her, Clarke dropped into a sitting position and moaned, putting her head in her hands again. She was pretty sure she was just having a migraine, which was nothing to worry about, really. Sure, it would be better to sit somewhere dark and quiet, but that was never going to happen. She was a leader of this camp, there was always someone going to need her to do something, or someone in need of medical attention. sighing into her hands, Clarke let herself fall sideways until she was in a ball on her side, whimpering at the pain in her head and neck.

A wave of nausea passed over her and she breathed through her nose, closing her eyes and concentrating on not being sick. She was at a loss of what to do; it wasn't like they had painkillers on the ground. She hadn't had time to prepare herself for anything either, she had just experienced a few dizzy spells before the headache had hit and nearly incapacitated her. Unfortunately that had been four hours ago, and although she had just pretended to be completely fine at first that was getting harder and harder to do as the pain continued.

Allowing herself one short sob, Clarke took a few deep breaths and was about to push herself off the floor when she heard the curtains move. Scrambling to get up, she turned to face her newest patient and plastered a smile on her face. This disappeared when she saw Bellamy standing there however, anger evident in how he was clenching his jaw and curling his fists.

"If you're not well princess you need to rest, now," he snarled, coming to stand in front of her.

Clarke grit her jaw at the volume of his voice, but refused to show weakness in front of her co-leader. "There's nothing wrong with me, just a mild headache. If everyone stopped working to rest when they experienced a headache, nothing would ever get done around here." She shoved him aside and went to leave, but found herself being stopped as he wrapped one hand around her upper arm. She turned to stare at him incredulously. "What, exactly, do you think you are doing, Bellamy?" She pulled her arm away from him and raised her brow, inviting him to answer her.

"You don't just have a headache, don't treat me like I'm an idiot." Bellamy dropped his arm and jammed his hands into his pockets angrily before continuing. "I've just had Finn in my tent going on about how pale you are and how you flinch every time someone talks,like you're obviously stopping yourself from doing now. And when I got in here you were on the damned floor!"

Clarke scoffed, "I don't flinch, I'm fine, I was just sick of them arguing." She crossed her arms and looked away from him, gritting her jaw.

"Yeah? Then say that in something over a whisper." He stared her down as she didn't reply, shaking his head at her. "See, you can't, because you obviously can't stand loud noises. Just admit it princess, and I'll lower my voice."

Glancing at him, Clarke swallowed. As much as she didn't want him to know it, the sound of his voice was literally making her want to throw up it was so loud. She really didn't want to admit to anything, didn't want him to see her vulnerable in any way, but if she didn't she was seriously going to puke. "Fine. Loud noises hurt. Happy?"

Bellamy frowned. "Of course not," he murmured, "I'm not happy you're ill, I just need you to admit it." Clarke nearly sighed out of happiness that he wasn't speaking loudly anymore, but instead just stayed quiet. "Now seriously, go rest."

"No," she said, "and when did you get all concerned about my well being anyway?"

"I'm concerned about the well being of our doctor, Clarke, because if you're not well you could end up screwing something up and injuring a patient further. We need our doctor at her best condition, so suck it up and go get some well deserved rest."

Clarke couldn't explain why she felt disappointed by his explanation, but she understood the logic behind it. Looking at him, she made herself shrug lightly. "Fine." When he visibly relaxed she looked away again, rationalising that he was relieved she was going to rest because she was the doctor, and not because she was herself. She turned to leave but stopped suddenly as another wave of nausea overwhelmed her, bending to rest her hands on her knees and forcing herself to breathe steadily through her nose again. As she gained control of herself again, she removed her hands and quite suddenly found herself being raised into the air.

Protesting loudly, Clarke kicked her legs as she was held in a firemans lift by Bellamy, who simply placed one arm over her legs so she couldn't anymore. When she stopped kicking, he secured her and walked out of the tent and she groaned. The light of outside his her squarely in the eyes, so she grabbed the hem of Bellamy's shirt and pulled it over her face, whining softly. "Hurry," she managed to choke out, trying not to think about how this must look to the rest of the camp. She heard a few comments but couldn't make out what was said, as much as she strained to hear. This continued until Bellamy carried her into a tent and placed her on a bed, at which point she looked around blearily. "This isn't my tent."

"I know," came the reply from Bellamy, "it's mine." He left without further comment and Clarke watched the entrance of the tent for a minute, trying to figure out what was happening. She was about to get to her feet when he returned. "Miller's going to look after everything while I take care of you." At Clarke's noises of protestation, he raised his hands in a placating manner before continuing. "I'm gonna make sure you don't do anything, because I know as soon as I turn my back you'll be right back outside. Now, go to sleep or whatever you know what's best."

Clarke paused before nodding slightly. She lay down and curled into a ball again before staring at nothing, willing the pain to go away. Neither of them moved for about fifteen minutes until Clarke started to shake uncontrollably, tightening her arms around herself as her body turned cold suddenly. She shut her eyes tightly and whimpered slightly, wishing not for the first time that she was back on the Ark with proper medication and painkillers. She was still wishing this when she felt the bed creak, and opened her eyes to find Bellamy climbing in. She said nothing as he pulled the covers over both of them, waiting as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to speak.

"What're you doing, Bell?"

He shushed her and tightened his hold around her. "You're freezing, I'm naturally very warm. Just sharing the heat." She looked up into his eyes, putting at much thanks into her gaze as possible, before closing her eyes again and nuzzling up against him.

If he didn't stop being so nice she was going to start to think he wasn't only doing this because she was the doctor. Although, if she bothered to ask him again she would find out exactly why he was being so caring. As she felt herself start to drift off to sleep, she could've sworn she felt her kiss her hair and start stroking her back.

When she asked him about it after she woke up, he denied it at first, but after three hours of being hounded he finally admitted it. He looked scared as he did so, but when she crashed her lips into his he didn't pull away, in fact he responded to the kiss immensely. It was a week later that they finally voiced their feelings for one another, and another week before they did more than kiss. And it was nearly a month later that they found themselves in the same position as Bellamy tried to drown out the world and Clarke hummed softly, carding her fingers through his hair softly to keep him calm.


End file.
